


Bathing Suits

by AllTimeMelanie



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeMelanie/pseuds/AllTimeMelanie
Relationships: Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn
Kudos: 1





	Bathing Suits

Kellin was dragging me to the mall today for no good reason. "C'mon Vic we need new bathing suits for our pool." Yes, we did have a pool but everything I wanted to actually swim, Kellin ruined it. I love him to death I truly do but sometimes he was so fucking annoying.

He would jump into our pool naked and immediately demand sex. I love sex with Kellin don't get me wrong especially pool sex but can't he let me swim? We were at that mall and he took and dragged me into Hollister.

I frowned at him. "Kells, this is a girl's store. It smells like sex on the beach." Kellin smirked at me. Oh god, what have I gotten myself into? He passed by me and "accidently" cupped my dick. "Kells!" I whisper yelled at him. "Oops sorry."

He led me into the right side of the store where all the swim trunks were. He grabbed some blue ones while I grabbed black ones. I found comfort with wearing black all the time. He walked up to an employee with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi. Do you know where we can find a dressing room?" The girl nodded and I could see her checking out Kellin. Damn him for being uber confident when I'm shy as fuck. "Right here darling." She said as she motioned to a room with a large wooden door.

She began to unlock two but Kellin stopped her. "No wait, it's okay me and my boyfriend can share a room." The girl blushed immediately and I guess her gaydar didn't work even though Kellin's bisexual but he prefers brunettes.

I stepped in behind him and locked the door. We got changed fairly quickly but I noticed Kellin's gaze linger on my dick when I was changing from my boxers to the swim trunks. I gazed at myself in the mirror. These hugged in all the right spots, Kells on the other hand, hated his.

"I hate this Vic. Yours hugs all the right places mine makes me look too fat and yours makes me want to fuck you." His eyes widened as he realized what he said. "Vic wait I didn't-" I silenced him by kissing him.

He quickly regained control and slipped his hand inside my swim trunks. He stroked me as I was semi hard from his "accidental" bumping earlier. He knelt down on the ground and pulled down the swim trunks.

He took my tip into his mouth and I let out a small moan. He looked up at me giving me warning eyes and oh yeah, we're in public. He took all of me in his mouth until I hit the back of his throat as he deep throated me.

"Kells" I moaned quietly as I came down his throat and he swallowed all of my cum. There was a knock on the door soon afterwards. Kellin opened it while I tried to fix myself up. "Sir, we heard a noise complaint. You and your boyfriend can leave." I heard her heels click as she walked away but then they got closer.

"Oh, you can keep the swim trunks too."

\----

Me and Kellin walked out of the mall. He was laughing but my head was hung in shame. He kissed me in the parking lot with his middle finger raised to the air.

I laughed at his antics. My crazy handsome sex crazed fucking annoying boyfriend.

"Oh Vic, we're doing that again." He said while smirking.


End file.
